thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Florida
The oldest of the Freelancers yet introduced, Florida maintains a cheerful front, even under the stress of a very dark secret and dangerous missions. Personality Florida almost always looks on the sunny side when dealing with his fellow agents and crew members, believing the best in everyone and keeping an optimistic view on the situation. He believes in mentoring younger agents and sharing what experience and moral kindness a down-home colonial upbringing have taught him, forcing the darker parts of his Arcadian past to the far corners of his psyche. While Butch Flowers will share his real name with his friends, he avoids mentioning the wife and daughters he lost in the Covenant invasion of Arcadia. Relationships General Florida's ever-cheery nature can grate on some of his more dour companions' nerves, but he makes an effort to be kind to everyone on the ship and befriends those who might otherwise be left alone and reviled. He acts as something of a mentor to the younger agents on the ship (which would be all of them, as of the third wave) and welcomed the second wavers at a time when few of the other original agents would take the newbies seriously. Alaska Florida's roommate was one who fell under the "grated nerves" category, and Alaska saw him as a doddering old fool who couldn't take life seriously enough to see the horrors in the universe. When Alaska pushed too far in mocking an injured Penn, Florida felt compelled to challenge those perceptions for Penn's honour. By winning their match with grace and sympathy for Al as well, Florida gained a new friend, even as Alaska gained a new nickname. Massachusetts Massa is one of the other diplomats and role models of the group, so she and Florida often join together in keeping the team calm, happy, and healthy. She, York, and Florida attempted to put the second wave group at ease, and often cooperate in calming Penn, Alaska, Virginia, and other rivalries as well. Though neither Massa nor Florida are high on the board, they both maintain their calm through setbacks and takes their rises and falls fairly philosophically. Wyoming Florida made an effort to go out of his way to befriend the British sniper and is one of the few that Wyoming cares about personally. Skills and Abilities Demolitions Florida is one of the best at demolitions, from his underslung grenade launcher to the large-scale bomb used to blow up the MAC facility in Chapter 60: Almost Compromised. He's occasionally known to experiment with new types of bombs, but his success record with fire grenades is spotty. Infiltration While chatty among his fellow Freelancers, when it comes to sneaking into enemy territory, Florida certainly knows how to keep things mysterious. Diplomacy Where South, Maine, Penn, Cal, and Alaska would typically explode in rage, Florida is one of the few who can help talk his more belligerent comrades down and inspire something like morality in Wyoming and Alaska. Themes Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile While Florida's past holds quite a bit of pain, he keeps fiercely optimistic in the face of those who might try to harp on the faults of the world. Florida accepts them and moves on, trying to make it a little bit better, despite the dreams that haunt his sleep. Self-Sacrifice When the chips are down, Florida is one of the first to jump in and protect the rest, even when it means injury, as shown in his willingness to fight for Penn and his bodyguarding work. Category:Freelancer Category:Demolition Expert Category:Characters